


Я нанес на карту изгибы твоего тела

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк заставил Спока растерять свою логику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я нанес на карту изгибы твоего тела

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история написана под вдохновением от замечательной песни "I Have Mapped the Curves of Your Body" в исполнении Places and Numbers.

Вулканцам не положено иметь воображение. Это легкомысленно и нелогично, как заявлял Спок бессчетное число раз.   
  
И уж точно вулканцы не должны фантазировать.  
  
Однако он это делает. Он сидит за научной станцией — осанка безупречна, пальцы порхают над клавиатурой — и мечтает. За ворохом уравнений, расчетов, чисел и теорий, проносящихся в его сознании, он заваливает капитана на навигационную консоль и вычерчивает языком дорожку на его шее.  
  
Сидя в одиночестве за обедом, он представляет себе, каково было бы трахнуть Кирка языком. Вулканцы, разумеется, никогда не опускаются до пошлостей, но Джим Кирк мог бы свести с ума даже святого.  
  
_Я не святой._  
  
И вдруг, когда он сидит над нетронутой миской пломикового супа, золотая звезда, вокруг которой он вращается, спускается к нему с небес и спрашивает, не хочет ли Спок сыграть вечером в шахматы. Спок отвечает спокойно, даже суховато, но форменные брюки вдруг становятся слишком тесны из-за мощной эрекции. Он подтверждает, что будет на месте к пяти часам.  
  
И только когда Джим отходит, он осознает, что стиснул ложку с такой силой, что ногти оставили на ладони зеленоватые полумесяцы.  
  
Остаток дня проходит как в тумане, хотя, если бы Спока кто-нибудь заставил, то он смог бы подробно описать каждую секунду. Эффективность его работы снизилась не более чем на ноль целых две сотых процента. Несмотря на это, загорелое тело выгибается в стальной клетке его подсознания, когда воображаемый Кирк извивается под ним, обещая немыслимые удовольствия, если Спок наконец к нему прикоснется.  
  
Когда он подходит к каюте Джима, его слегка подташнивает и сердце неровно колотится в боку. Уверенным нажатием на кнопку он уведомляет капитана о своем присутствии, и спустя несколько секунд дверь открывается.  
  
Улыбка, вспыхнувшая на лице Джима, могла бы осветить целую галактику.  
  
Он приглашает Спока внутрь, и они, как обычно, играют несколько партий. Кирк разбивает Спока в пух и прах, но это вполне объяснимо. Вот уже час Спок мысленно трахает Джима на столе, усыпанном обломками ЗD-доски.  
  
А потом происходит чудо, хотя Спок и не верит в чудеса. Его пальцы на миг касаются руки Джима, и его личная вселенная мгновенно сосредотачивается на этом невесомом контакте, потому что он чувствует ответное желание, отражающееся в том, кого он любит.  
  
В эту секунду Спок мог бы поклясться, что время остановило свой ход.  
  
Внезапно они оказываются в объятиях друг друга. Прижав Джима к стене, Спок через голову сдирает с него золотистую форменку. Их поцелуй — скорее, пародия на близость: зубы стукаются друг о друга, языки яростно сплетаются. Пальцы Кирка скользят вверх по спине Спока, одним умелым движением срывая с него рубашку.  
  
Спок впадает в исступление.  
  
Он разворачивает Джима лицом к стене, стягивает с него брюки, опускается на колени и грубо разводит его ягодицы. Удерживая их большими пальцами, он жадно касается языком тугого входа, а потом погружает в него два пальца. Спок плюет на руку и проводит несколько раз по возбужденному члену, прежде чем протолкнуть головку в тело Джима.  
  
Джим глухо скулит, прося Спока двигаться, черт побери.  
  
— Мой, — хрипло выдыхает Спок ему в ухо. — Скажи это.  
  
— Боже, Спок, твой. Я весь твой, — умоляет он. — Трахни уже меня наконец.  
  
Спок рад подчиниться. Одним резким движением он входит до конца, удерживая Джима с такой силой, что пальцы наверняка оставят синяки. Он знает, что долго не продержится, он слишком долго этого ждал. А Джим такой горячий, такой тесный. Еще один безжалостный толчок — и он кончает в тело любовника, и Джим практически сразу следует за ним.  
  
Осторожно выйдя из его тела, он натягивает на них обоих брюки, а потом, привалившись к стене, прижимает к себе Джима и целует его в ухо.  
  
_Мой._


End file.
